Immortal Rain
by Aiden Johnson
Summary: ABUSE, DRUGS, ALCOHOL, AND MURDER DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE. Review? Please? ; Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Those Belonging to CBS, the Skillet songs, the Evanescence songs, the Three Days Grace songs, or the Rob Zombie songs. Thanks!
1. First Days

Kevin Michals roamed the school like he was king of the jungle. He and his girlfriend were with the popular clique. Kevin was in twelfth grade and eighteen. He was the football linebacker in Manhattan, New York. There were more in the popular clique, only three others stood out. Sean Jaccobs, was sixteen played offense on the field. Sam Meyers was eighteen and in twelfth grade. He played tackle on field. The last football player very well known was James Eldridge. He was nineteen and played quarterback.

This was the stereotypical high school, with the bullies, cheerleaders dating football players, and the classifications. Kevin was dating the captain of the cheerleading squad, Samantha Rose, she was eighteen. Sam Meyers and Sean were not dating, but they hung out with Samantha's friends.

It was the fourteenth day of school and the students had already gotten into their routines. Everyone but James was in their first class of the day. He walked into biology.

The teacher was clearly unhappy, "Mr. Eldridge, you cannot keep disturbing my classes. Next time will be a detention."

"Yes, I'm sorry, it won't happen again," James said.

"Please take a seat," she said.

James sat next to Sean's older sister, Jamie. He tried to look awake during class. Like everyone, he was bored out of his mind. Everyone went to the cafeteria at the end of each class for a snack. After the third trip to the cafeteria, it was time for lunch.


	2. Foods

Sam ran up, "James, are you going to the pizzeria? We have to leave now or else we'll be later."

"Nah. I'm gonna grab some food here, less money," James said.

"Okay, I'm staying then. Hey, who's that?" Sam pointed at a young girl in worn-out clothing and a shoulder bag for a backpack. She was standing behind the principal.

"She looks like she's fourteen. At most fourteen," James said.

Sam looked at the girl. "She must've done something bad, she looks terrified."

"I don't think so. It's too early in the year. New student, I've never seen her before. We would've heard about a new student, rumors spread like grain here," James said.

Sean, Samantha, the other cheerleaders, and the other football players sat at the table.

The principal walked toward Sean. "Mr. Jaccobs, I would like you to show our new student around. Show her where the advanced classes are. This will demolish that detention of yours."

Sean nodded. James looked at the girl. The principal walked away, standing tall.

Sean studied the girl. "You're what? Thirteen? How are you in High school?"

The girl stood, nervous and shivering. James stood up and held out his hand. The girl jumped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, can I see you schedule?" He asked.

Sam interrupted, "Sean'll show you around later. Go get some food, you look hungry."

Samantha looked at Sam. "What gives?"

Sam was wearing a serious look, he whispered a response. "Man, I think she's being abused."

"What makes you say that?" Samantha was almost yelling.

"It makes sense, it would explain why she looked so scared of the principal. And why she thought I was going to hit her when I held out my hand. The kid won't last a day with the bullies if that's the case," James said.

"She's sitting by the stage. Nobody sits back there. Damn, you were right. You have to report this. Your dad could get in trouble if you don't tell," Samantha said.

"I'll tell Mr. Brandon later," James said.

"She's not even eating-what's that box?" Sam asked.

James picked up a black shoebox. He opened it, cash was stacked in it. "At least a hundred thousand. I'll bet you anything it belongs to _her_," James said.

"Go for it, just don't move too quick, she'll skip faster than you can say the guidance Counselor's name again," Sam said.

"I'm going to give this to her first. Later," James said.

"What about food?" Samantha called.

James thought for a minute, "Go without me."

He walked toward the girl. She kept her head down, grabbing her wrist tightly.

James wanted to think of a way to ask without giving the money to the wrong person. "Did you loose anything?"

The girl took out her shoulder bag and looked through it. Her eyes widened. James figured this meant yes. "What are you missing?"

The girl was clearly tortured to have to talk. She closed her eyes tightly and took a breath. "A-a…black shoebox, w-why?"

He handed her the box, "I found it near us. I'm James Eldridge. You aren't hungry?"

The girl shrugged. She took the box and put it in her bag.

"I have to go to the office about Sean's detention. Here…" James wrote his phone number on a piece of paper. "If you need to talk, just call that number." He left.

James walked out of the cafeteria. He walked into the office and into the guidance counselor's office. He knocked on the door to Mr. Brandon's office.

"Come in," He called.

James walked in. He never liked being in the office, he always felt like he was in trouble. Mr. Brandon was bald with gray hair. His blue eyes were so dull they looked gray.

"How can I help you?" He put down his novel.

Sean looked for a way to put his words, "There's a new girl, looks like she's fourteen. Sam and I both noticed that she is showing some signs of being abused at home."

Mr. Brandon moved forward, "What exactly did you notice?"

Sean remembered everything, "She had a shoebox filled with money that she dropped, I'm thinking she's planning on running away. She has bruises and scrapes all over her face that she's covering up, and she flinched if anyone hold out their hand. She didn't eat during lunch, and she's wicked skinny. Let alone how terrified she was of the principal. When she looked through her bag I saw a pack of bandages, twelfth grade textbooks, and a foundation."

"Fine, I'll tell you her name, then you are calling your father. This girl doesn't leave until we know if she's being mistreated," he said. He put his book down. "Her name is Aiden Johnson. She came to this school today. She is in twelfth grade because she got a perfect test on the state testing for her grade level. They kept giving her higher levels until she missed the questions. She got a perfect score on all of them. She is now here. We have an Ellis Island address for her. White house, gray shutters, I pass it all of the time. She is twelve, Her father's name is unknown, and we still don't have emergency numbers."

"What about her mother?" James asked.

Mr. Brandon stood up. "Not listed. Call your father. I'll get you a hall pass."

James took out his phone.

James could picture the seriousness on his face. "What's going on?"

"There's a new student, we think she's being abused. Just search for Steve Johnson on Ellis Island." He said.

James could hear the click of the keys being typed. "Got it. Who is this going to?" "I'm going to put you on the phone with Mr. Brandon. He'll fill you in. They're not sending her home until this is cleared, so let him know what you have. I'm going to be home late because I have football later. Gotta head to class." James handed Mr. Brandon the phone in exchange for the hall pass. He left.


	3. Teachers

"Hello?" James' father asked.

The guidance counselor answered in a hurried response, "Sir, your son has convincing evidence of a girl being abused. I don't want to send her home unless we get this straight."

"Okay, what evidence?" He asked.

"James said she was terrified of the principal, she didn't eat lunch, she had a pack of bandages in her bag, a box of money, and she backed away every time he put out his hand." Mr. Brandon recalled.

"I will e-mail you the information. Unfortunately, if we keep her there, the school could get in trouble. Here, tell James to bring her to the game. I'll pick her up and bring her to the precinct," he said.

Mr. Brandon nodded his head and hung up. Meanwhile, James found out that Aiden was in his classes.

James walked toward her, " Do you mind if I sit here?"

Aiden shook her head and put down her novel. James looked at the cover.

"Interesting cover, what's it about?" He asked.

Aiden struggled to talk, as always, "I am reading Witches Hollow. A farmer accuses a teacher of harming his cattle."

James saw the author's name, he grew excited, "Interesting plot. I enjoy reading Lovecraft's work."

Aiden gave a weak smile, the teacher walked in. He resembled Mr. Brandon, the only difference was this teacher liked science.

"Ms. Johnson, would you collect the essays from last night?" He asked.

Aiden nodded. She walked around and took the pages off the desks.

She saw James' paper and whispered, "the heavier load goes closer to the fulcrum, the light one goes away."

The teacher looked at them, "Would you like to share your ideas?"

Aiden came up with a good excuse, "I apologize Mr. Collins, James just forgot to put his name on his paper."

James finished and handed Aiden his essay. He smiled. Aiden gave Mr. Collins the essays.

"Thank you. Are you familiar with physics?" He asked.

"I can work with simple machines, yes," she said.

Mr. Collins smiled, Aiden walked to the table in the back. The whole class was spent reviewing the essays and discussing the homework for the next night. When class was over, Aiden met the bullies.

She was walking down the hall and saw a bright blue object. A group of large teenagers walked toward her. Aiden picked up the object.

"Hey you! What's that?" One of them asked.

He was round and short. His hair looked gray in the school's lighting. He pinned Aiden against the wall. She broke out and handed him the object.

"Yo Mike, that's the grand prize egg from Easter!" A girl shouted.

She was blonde and tall, she was not skinny, but not as large as Mike.

Aiden looked confused, "Easter?"

"Every Easter we have a contest. Dude, open it!" The girl said.

Mike opened the egg. Aiden looked around her. No teachers were there.

Mike looked at her. "Why are you here? You're twelve, right?"

Aiden nodded nervously.

The girl looked at her. "Kid, what's wrong wit'chu?"

Aiden improvised, "Nothing."

Mike shook his head. He opened the egg. A paper fell out. _Detention Pass_. A teacher came walking down the hall. _Kill me._ Aiden thought. Aiden started shaking again. Mike looked at her.

The teacher spoke first, "Mike, you aren't giving the new student trouble, are you?"

Mike hung his head, shameful.

Aiden thought fast, "No, he was just explaining something. I was wondering, the prizes from Easter last year, are they still valid?"

"Yes, nobody found the grand-never mind. Where was it?" She asked.

Again, Aiden thought fast, "Mike found it near the biology lab."

The teacher was not entirely convinced. She gave Mike a detention slip noticing the grip marks on Aiden's arm. She walked away. Mike looked at Aiden.


	4. Bullies, Friends, and Football

"What the hell? You found it?" The girl looked at Mike angrily.

"He saw it in my hand, that counts as finding it," Aiden said.

"I hit you and you give me a detention pass?" Mike asked.

"I would rather be in detention than go home. Granted, you cannot get into a good college with a detention," Aiden said.

"Why are you shaking?" The girl asked.

"I-uh-I am just cold," Aiden lied.

"You're good at lying to teachers but not us?" Mike asked.

"You _were _explaining something to me. You pinning me against a wall is not trouble, it is entertainment to my father," Aiden said.

"Your father?" The girl asked.

Aiden banged her head on a locker, "Forget I said anything. Please, I have to go."

Aiden ran down the hallway.

The girl looked at Mike, "She was really spooked about something."

"I'll ask that James guy. He seems to know her. Sarah, just forget about what just happened," Mike said.

Sarah nodded.

Mike looked at the clock. "Football is in ten minutes, if we leave now, we can be in Jersey to watch the game."

Sarah followed Mike. Aiden was pulled into a classroom by James. As he pulled her in, she let out a screech. Her heart pounded intensely against her chest. She looked around, she was in the science room.

"Relax, I just figured you would want to come to the football game in Jersey," James said.

"You do not seem to give me a choice. You are seven years older than me," Aiden said.

James looked at Aiden, "Why did you scream?"

Aiden's eyes widened, "I-uh-I…I am not exactly used to being pulled into a place."

James looked at Aiden, "Okay, Samantha will drive us to the game you can tell us the truth in the car."

Aiden followed James to the car. It was a red convertible. She rolled her eyes and got in, James took out his phone.

"You should call your folks, tell 'em you'll be late." He handed her the phone.

Aiden gave him back the phone. "No, m-my dad knows I get home at um eight."

James looked at her. Samantha started the car and turned on the radio. Aiden covered her ears. _What is this wailing?_ She asked herself. Samantha sang to it. It seemed was Demi Levado, performing La-La Land-live.

James looked at Aiden. Samantha turned off the radio.

"Why did you scream, seriously?" James asked.

"I do not exactly have it easy at home, let us leave it at that," Aiden said anxiously.

"Why are you always shaking?" Samantha asked.

"Please, do not make me have to explain," Aiden begged.

James shook his head in sorrow. Samantha pulled up moments later.

"Shoot, James I have to head home early, I totally spaced. Mom's having me babysit. Let me know how it ends," she said.

"Will do. Aiden, do you want me to give you a ride?" James asked.

"Uh…um…sure," Aiden said.


	5. More Football

James got out of the car and headed to the locker room. Aiden and Samantha met up with other teens from the school. Aiden remained quiet the whole time-until half time.

Samantha walked toward the parking lot, "You can come, I just wanna grab some nachos."

Aiden stood up and followed her. "What is a nacho?"

"Just come with me," she mumbled.

Aiden followed. She zipped up her black sweatshirt and put the hood up. They both got in line to buy a snack.

Aiden saw a blue truck, "DAMN IT!"

Samantha looked at Aiden. "Problem?"

"Yes. No big deal. You said you have to babysit?" Aiden asked.

"SHOOT, yeah I'm late…see you tomorrow," Samantha said.

Aiden nodded. She walked toward the parking lot. Her father got out of the car. Aiden jumped behind a shed. Meanwhile, the game had just started again. Time flew by after hard

The game had just finished. The lights were blinding. The wind blew, chilling the air. All of the football fans sat bundled in sweatshirts and blankets, all except the fans of the winning team. The Neil Armstrong High School had just made it to the championship. The high schoolers from the winning school jumped with joy, James was wearing a smile as big as the football he was holding.

James walked away from the field to his dad's car. His dad was a police officer with the New York Police Department. He had just gotten off shift so he was driving the police cruiser. After opening the car door, James saw a small hand.

His father unbuckled. "What's wrong, where's the girl?"

"She wasn't in the stands. Hang on a sec…" James walked toward a black Mercedes. He saw the face of the new student-Aiden. "DAD! Call paramedics."

His father ran over with his walkie-talkie, "We need paramedics at Jersey High football field. We've got a female girl here, injection mark on the neck."

James cupped his hands around his face and ran his fingers through his hair. His father looked up at him.

"Do you know her?" He asked.

"Barely. This is her," James said.

James' father nodded his head. "Do you think this was her father?"

"What about the mother?" James asked.

"We rarely get cases of abuse with mothers. The bruises on her arms are too large to be female," his father said.

Paramedics arrived. James looked at his father. " Can I go with her? I know her more than anyone else in the state apart from her father and they're going to be asking for answers."

His father nodded. James got into the ambulance. His father was talking with his colleagues.

"Gerard won't like this," Don Flack said.

"Flack, where's Taylor? This is a crime scene, right?' He asked.

"Mac and Stel are on this case. They're on their way. You said your son found her?" Don asked.

"Man, he was really upset. He told me this girl's been getting showing signs of being abused at home. He just can't let go of the idea of it. I looked into it and this kid's been through a mess. Her father robbed a bank, her mother died in the nine-eleven attacks. God knows what happened in this parking lot," he said.

"Mac's here. See you soon," Don said.

James' father decided he would tell James what was going on. "Hey keep me in a loop."

Don nodded and walked to Mac Taylor. Mac was wearing a blue button-up. His dark pants were ironed and hemmed.

He always asked this question first. "Who found the vic?"

Don looked at the ground when he answered. "Mason's son."

Mac's eyes widened. He remembered first meeting James. "Where is he now?"

Don remembered his conversation and when James walked up. "The hospital. Mac, he said he knew her the most and all he knows is that she might've been abused at home and her name. That's all I got from him anyway."

"What is the vic's name?" Mac asked.

"Aiden Johnson," Don said.


	6. Secrets Of The Shadows

Stella Bonasera walked up. Her hair was light blonde and curly. She had

"Female vic, at the hospital. Mason said he saw an injection mark on her neck. Based on the signs of struggle, I say the victim was at least seventeen," Mac said.

"This kid must've been strong, she's twelve," Don said.

"I can't put a finger on it, but the name sounds familiar," Stella said.

"Do you know her?" Mac asked.

"Not sure. I think she was involved in a case we had," Stella said.

"Hang on…" Don went onto the internet on his phone. He searched the web browser for Aiden Johnson. "Robbery about five years ago. This kid was the robber's kid."

"Is she the one that Danny thought was psychic?" Stella lifted a fingerprint from a water bottle.

"I remember, military stuff all over her walls, A crime lab built into her room. She's on our list for future investigators. I read her file the other day. I forgot all about that," Mac said

"Is she that kid that Messer found at the airport alone?" Don asked.

"What?" Mac asked.

"Oh…I'll tell yeh later," Don said.

"Okay…Stella, where's _our_ Aiden?" Mac asked.

"She is analyzing evidence from Marta Santos' case," Mac said.

Meanwhile, James sat near Aiden. Aiden was heavily bandaged. All she could think about was what happened.

Stella walked in. "James, your father is requesting you. He's near the entrance."

James nodded and left. Aiden shifted so she could see better in the light. Stella looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I have been worse. What can you do, you know?" Aiden said.

Stella gave a weak smile, "Simple, we find who did this."

Aiden shook her head slowly, "I know who did it but eyewitness testimony will not work in this case."

"You know about this stuff?" Stella was slightly tilting he head.

Aiden took a breath and looked helplessly out the window, "Yes. I have been studying criminal investigation since I can remember, which really is not saying much but…"

"So, you said you know who did this?" Stella asked.

"It is hard to forget. I have been putting up with it since the robbery, Detective Bonasera," Aiden said.

"I didn't introduce myself, did I?" Stella asked.

"I know who you are. Detective Messer would remember me brains down. He used to claim I was psychic," Aiden said.

"Now I remember you!" Stella said.

Aiden forced a chuckle as Stella took out her camera, "I'm sure you are familiar with this process. I am going to photograph your wounds and piece together what happened."

Aiden remembered James pointing out the injection mark. "James mentioned I had an injection mark, was it LSD?"

"How'd you know?" Stella asked.

"A speeding of heart and pulse beats. A rise in blood pressure and body temperature. Cold and sweaty palms, you know shaking of hands and feet. A flushed face or paleness. Widely dilated eye pupils, nausea, loss of appetite," Aiden said.

"And that led you to LSD?" Stella seemed impressed.

"It is the first thing that popped in my head," Aiden stated.

"Well, you're right," Stella took pictures of the bruises on Aiden's face.

On Aiden's neck, there was a dark scar, Stella recognized Mac having the same mark.

Stella looked at the scar again. "Which ones aren't from today?" Stella asked.

Aiden thought for a moment, "All of them except for the injection mark, the black eye and the broken ribs," Aiden said.

"What is going on that you have that many injuries?" Stella asked.

"M-my father," Aiden clenched her teeth.

"Did you fill out a police report?" Stella asked.

Aiden took a deep breath. "No. I could not. I had a strict schedule. Steve did not even know I was going to school. He thought I was going to work-if mowing lawns counts."

"He didn't want you going to school?" Stella asked.

"He thought I was unteachable. He is against the idea of me learning, or doing anything right." Aiden said.

"Do you have anything important at your place?" Stella asked.

Aiden remembered the money in her schoolbag. "It depends. Did the CSIs happen to find a red-plaid shoulder bag?"

"Yes. Why?" Stella asked.

Aiden closed her eyes. "There was a black shoebox in it, filled with cash I saved up. If you lift all of the cash, there is my mother's necklace. As long as the necklace is in it, I do not need to go back."

Stella nodded, she opened her large purse and took out the box-in an evidence bag. "You can have it back after we make an arrest. Your name is Aiden, right?"

"Yes. Did the doctors say when I can be discharged?" Aiden asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning," Stella said smiling.

"Will I be able to go to school?" Aiden asked.

Stella looked confused. "You want to go to school? That isn't something I hear-ever."

Aiden let out a giggle. "Have to. If I miss any more days I will not be allowed to graduate early."

Stella was really confused. "What grade are you in?"

"Twelfth. Long story short I skipped a bunch of grades," Aiden looked at her hand, tightly bandaged.

Stella looked at the clock.

"You can get some sleep if you want, you look exhausted," Aiden said.

"You sure?" Stella asked.

"Do not let your passion for work interrupt your personal life. Mixing them is dangerous," Aiden said.

Stella smiled and took out a card. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you for everything. Oh, and Detective Taylor is about to call you," Aiden said.

Stella's phone started ringing. Stella looked at Aiden. "How did you-?"

Aiden giggled, "I know him well enough to know that he will call you this late," Aiden said.

"Okay. Get some sleep." Stella walked out the door and answered.

"Bonasera…yup…kay…bye," Stella said.

Stella walked back into the room. "The chief of our department, Brigham Sinclair, has arranged for this case to stay away from the press. It's fine if you go to school tomorrow, just don't tell anyone else about this," Stella said.

"Trust me, that will not be a problem," Aiden said.

"One more thing, I am going to send a lab tech to pick you up tomorrow. His name is Adam Ross. Here's a picture…" Stella opened her wallet and took out a picture.

"Thanks," Aiden said.

Stella glanced at the clock, "I'm going to let you get some sleep. See ya tomorrow."

Aiden nodded. She then saw the time: _11:46 pm_. Aiden moved the pillows and lay down. Within half an hour, she was asleep. As Aiden was asleep, James and his father were with Mac and Don.

"What made you notice the hand?" Mac asked.

"I don't know," James walked toward the car. "I was just opening the door and I saw a hand. I walked over and saw it was her."

"How long have you know her?" Mac asked.

"Ten hours and fifty-seven minutes. She just came to school today, twelfth grade genius. Head of the class," James said.

"Makes sense. If Messer found her at the airport, she was probably reading," Mason said.

"Airport-what?" James asked.

"Not a discussion for now. Go into the car." Mason saw Stella walk up.

"How is she?" Mac asked.

"She's responding well to the treatment," Stella said.

"But..?" Don asked.

"She said she's been worse when I asked her how she was. She had been injected with LSD, the doctors said she was stabbed, and she hadn't eaten all day," Stella said.

"I've heard of this before. The kid isn't allowed to show how she feels because she isn't used to having someone there," Don said.

"I have to go, James needs to go to sleep if the exams are going to be passed," Mason said.

"Start of years?" Mac asked.

"Halfway through the second term," Mason said.

Mason walked away. Mac and Don walked toward their vehicles in a different direction. The night passed by slowly. Aiden had spent the entire night awake. Staying in a hospital overnight was the second most boring thing ever. By the time it was sunrise, the detectives and officers were at work. One of the doctors gave Aiden the discharge papers.

"Aiden Johnson…do I know you?" She asked.

"Dr. Mary Potre. Yes, you are Jamie's mother?" Aiden stared to fill out the paperwork.

Mary smiled, "yes. Are you hungry?"

"Not anymore. Do you have a snack I could bring with me just in case?" Aiden asked.

"Yes. Dr. Sherman wants to keep you away from sweets just because of the LSD. Will you eat strawberries?" Aiden gave Mary the papers.

"Yes, thank you," Aiden said.

"Your clothes are clean and on the counter. You can get changed while I get your other belongings," Mary said.

"Thank you," Aiden said.

Aiden stood up and picked up her clothes. Mary left. As Aiden got changed, Adam was in the break room, with the other detectives.

"Adam, I'm sending you to pick up Aiden. She has a picture of you so you will easily be recognized. You pick her up at two o'clock," Stella said.

"Got it. Am I taking her here or to the precinct?" Adam asked.

"The precinct. We'll meet you there," Mac said.

"Kay. Burn get a hit with her case?" Adam asked.

"Yup. Solved. Actually, I am going to process the jacket Mac found. Maybe we could get a piece of our perp," Stella said.

Mac nodded in understanding.


End file.
